


It's the truth

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George refuse to believe Percy has a girlfriend. Oliver seems to know more. It's all very mysterious, until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the truth

“You’re lying,” George decided.

“No, I’m not,” Percy countered, indignant. “Why would I lie to you?”

Fred shrugged. “To sound cool? To hide the fact that in reality you’re just a pathetic no-life nerd who has never had a real girlfriend?”

“But that’s not true. I really _am_ in a relationship, whatever you two might think of me.”

“Good for you, Perce,” Fred said, patting him on the shoulder.

“In a relationship with what, exactly?” George scoffed. “Your schoolbooks? I’m sure they feel very loved.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m with-” Percy stopped abruptly, pressing his lips into a tight line.

“Yes, Perce? Who?”

“Why would you two be so interested in this? Actually, why should I tell you at all? You’d never let me see the end of it if I were to give you a name. You’d tease me day and night.”

“We would never,” Fred said.

“Never ever,” George agreed. “How can you think so badly of us, Perce?”

“We’re deeply hurt,” Fred added.

“So, what’s her name?” George asked.

Oliver, who had caught a few lines of the conversation on his way through the common room, stopped where the three Weasleys sat, leaning on the back of Percy’s chair. “I feel like I’ve missed something. Whose name?”

George’ focus left Percy for a moment. Percy felt like he was finally given some room to breathe. “That of Percy’s secret girlfriend. Doesn’t want to tell us about her, he does. Can you believe that?”

“Oh,” Oliver said, raising his eyebrows. “So you have a secret girlfriend hidden somewhere, Perce?”

Percy, who had turned a nice, bright red since Oliver’s arrival, sent Oliver a death glare, even though he had to turn around in his seat and look up.

“See, _now_ he’s stopped bragging about it,” Fred pointed out. “Don’t want to lie to Oliver, Perce? But as long as it’s just us, it’s no bother?”

“I never lied to you,” Percy said. 

“Ah, so you do have a girlfriend, then?”

“No,” Percy admitted, turning an even deeper shade of red. Fred and George were on the verge of telling him this obviously meant he _had_ lied to them, but he was faster. “But I never said any such thing. I told you I’m in a relationship, yes, but you were the ones jumping to conclusions about a girlfriend. I merely failed to correct you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Fred and George asked in unison. George was the first whose face suddenly took on a look of utter shock. “What, you mean- No way. Who?”

“What?” Fred queried, still in the dark.

“Yes,” Percy told George. “And I’m still not giving you a name.”

“Percy, you can’t just spring something like this on us and then expect us to let it go,” George warned him.

“Spring what on us?” Fred demanded.

“Actually, Perce,” Oliver said, “you’ve gotten me curious as well. Who’s this secret, handsome lover you’re talking about?”

“So does Percy have a girlfriend or not?” Fred asked, honestly confounded by now.

“Oliver, shut up,” Percy mumbled.

“No, come on,” Oliver urged. “You’ll have to tell your brothers eventually. Unless, of course, there’s something I don’t know yet, and that’s why you’re so quiet.”

Percy shook his head, frowning. “You know that’s nonsense.”

“So Oliver already knows?” George asked. “Ol, tell us.”

“No,” Percy interjected. “No, I’ll-” He sighed, seemingly resigning himself to the fact there was no way out anymore. “It’s Oliver. Happy now?”

Something finally dawned on Fred’s face, but George just looked from Percy to Oliver and back, and then burst into laughter. “What? That’s- Oh Merlin, Perce- That’s the best joke you made in years.”

Percy’s face soured. “Why thanks, Fred. It’s not a joke.”

“Oh, really? Come on, Perce, you can’t be serious. Oliver, back me up.”

Oliver grinned. “Couldn’t possibly, George. I know how you hate liars and I’d hate to offend one of my beaters.”

George looked at Fred, who answered his gaze and shrugged. “Not my fault.”

George’ eyes narrowed as he turned his accusing glare in the direction of Percy and Oliver again. “I still don’t believe you.”

Percy rolled his eyes, the red slowly fading from his cheeks. “Well, what do you want us to do? Snog in the middle of the common room to prove our point?”

George crossed his arms. “Sure.”

“What?” Percy spluttered. “No.”

Oliver grinned, a wicked glint in his eyes. “Okay.”

“But we can’t,” Percy protested, as Oliver walked around to the other side of the chair and stood in front of him. “It’s not appropriate and I’m a Head Boy and-” He looked up at Oliver and licked his lips. “Merlin. Fine.”

Oliver didn’t give Percy time to reconsider. He straddled his lap, practically sitting on top of Percy, and pulled him in for a kiss. Percy seemed a little self-conscious at first, but then his hands found their way to Oliver’s hair, and he started to display the same enthusiasm Oliver showed.

George looked gobsmacked. It was Fred that first got himself together enough to clear his throat loudly and say something. “Hey, I think he gets it now. You’ve proved yourself. Hello?”

George whimpered. “Merlin. They’re… Oh Merlin, do they have to do that in here? I’m scarred for life.”

“You asked for it, idiot,” Fred reminded him, although he, too, sounded like he might be a little nauseous.

At the other end of the common room, Harry was trying to find excuses for not doing his Transfigurations homework. Throwing what might be his hundredth look around the room in under half an hour, he noticed something strange for the first time. “Hey, aren’t that Oliver and Percy?”

Hermione didn’t look up from the book she was studying. “Harry, you’ll never get anything done if you keep trying to distract yourself.”

Ron, on the other hand, had eagerly glanced up from his own essay, for which he had written exactly three words in thirty minutes. “Where?”

Ginny pointed, giggling. “There.”

Ron’s mouth nearly hit the floor and he clapped a hand over Ginny’s eyes. “That’s- That’s not fit for children’s eyes.” His voice was unnaturally high. “Why don’t they get a room?”

Ginny tried to get her brother’s hand away from her face. “Stop it, Ron. I know what people look like when they’re snogging. Really, you’re so childish.”

“I strongly agree with the last point,” Hermione contributed, still not looking up from her book.

Harry sighed and turned back to his text. “Hermione, can you help me with this?”

Ginny had finally succeeded in getting a still dumbfounded Ron’s hand off of her eyes. She beamed. “Aw, they’re really cute together.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this was written a while ago. I apologise for mistakes of any kind.


End file.
